


Sherlock Marcia

by OneRandomPerson



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Gen, I love tagging, Right?, bye, first fic in this fandom, hello, imma stop now, ok, plz don't judge the title lol, this can go on forever, yayy, yes my stories r always chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneRandomPerson/pseuds/OneRandomPerson
Summary: Suddenly obsessed with being a detective, Marcia Overstrand tries to solve every mystery around...
Relationships: Septimus Heap & Marcia Overstrand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this platform

Septimus Heap was woken by the sound of someone smashing glass and various objects cascading to the floor. Half of his brain wanted to go to sleep, but the other half taunted him over and over again. So his curiosity got the better of him. Sleepily, he got out of bed- and tripped over his slippers. Septimus uttered a foul word and put the cause of bad temper on. In Marcia's opinion, Septimus's slippers were babyish, but he actually quite liked them. They were green with Kawaii dragon heads at the toes. Septimus zombie-walked over to the door and wanted to push it open, when it opened by itself. He went crashing to the ground. There he lay, facedown, knowing that this day was going to end bad. Groaning, he got up and continued his zombie-walk, past Marcia's sofa with the ghost of Jillie Djinn on it, and into the kitchen. He nearly yelled out loud when he saw what had happened in the kitchen. Marcia Overstrand, ExtraOrdinary wizard, was going through several boxes in one of the many shelves, obviously trying to find something. She carelessly threw everything she had taken out over her shoulder, as if she were having a pillow fight with an invisible friend. Too bad that most of the things were very, very fragile and broke almost at instant as they hit the floor. "Marcia!!!", Septimus yelled. "What's going on here?!" Marcia stopped. "Oh, hello Septimus.", she nearly sang. "You're up early." She seemed in an unusually good mood.  
With that she continued causing a mess. Septimus sat down at the kitchen table and watched. He couldn't do anything, because the coffeepot only listened to Marcia. After about 10 minutes or so, Marcia had found what she was looking for. She joined Septimus at the kitchen table and placed a small purple leather suitcase on it. "What's that?", Septimus asked. "That, Septimus", Marcia declared excitedly "Is a detective suitcase!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septimus gets to know what his seemingly crazy tutor is up to.

Septimus gawked at Marcia. Was she out of her mind? 

Marcia caught his gaze and sighed mentally. When it came to Magyk, her Apprentice was an ace, but when it came to common sense, he knew no more than a piece of toast. "Septimus.", she started. "In the Times of Beyond, people used these to find out who committed a certain crime."

Septimus frowned. "They did that with suitcases?", he asked, still unable to grasp anything. He had spent 10 miserable years of his life in the obnoxious Young Army. This had done his knowledge of ancient times no good at all, as the Young Soldiers were clustered up with propaganda right from the Supreme Custodian's mind.

Marcia reminded herself, that she musn't be so strict with the boy. Therefore she began to explain in detail. "Yesterday, Ma Custard confided in me, that she was missing some of her best Banana Bears. She suspected that they were stolen and asked me to find a way to somehow Magyk them back. As you know, there is no such thing as a Spell for finding lost Banana Bears, so I decided to get out this old thing here." Marcia patted the purple leather of the suitcase. What she did not tell Septimus was that the suitcase was a gift from her mother, whom she was on bad terms with. 

"Ah.", Septimus understood, much to Marcia's relief. "And... you want me to hep you?"

"Um, yes.", Marcia said. "Only if you want to, of course", she hurriedly added.

Of course Septimus wanted to help his tutor. "Allright!", he smiled. "Let's go then."


End file.
